Peekaboo!
Peekaboo 'is an episode of Numberblocks Season 3. Story The Numberblocks sing about smaller numbers hiding behind bigger numbers. Lyrics Verse 1 3:'3 is bigger than 2', 2:'I can hide behind you. 3:4''' is bigger than '''3, 4:3''' can hide behind '''me! Chorus 1 3:Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. 1:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 3 and 2 :Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 2 2:1''' is smaller than '''2, 1:I''' can hide behind '''you. 2:2''' is smaller than '''3, 3:You can hide behind me! Chorus 2 2:Peekaboo! 3:You're hiding behind me. 2:'Cause I'm smaller than you; no one will find me. 4:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2 and 1:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 3 2&1:2'+'1 is the same as 3', 3:'Both of you can hide behind me! 3&1:3'+'1 is the same as 4', 4:'I can hide you both for sure! Chorus 3 3+1:Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 5:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 3+1:Can you see me? Peekaboo! 1:Can you see me? Peeka-- Oh! (2 comes to the white screen.) Three: Where's the Peekaboo? You're supposed to be 2 + 1, which is the same as 3, then you jump out and say Peekaboo! One: You can't make me do it myself, I'm just One! I can't be Two and One! mumbling; and I'm only one One! Two: (nervous noises) 2:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 4 (door) 5:5''' is bigger than '''4, I'll never fit though the door (Ow! Ow! Ow!) 3:3''' is smaller than '''4, I can get through the 4 door! 3&1:3'+'1 is the same as 4''', (again?) We can fit through the '''4 door! 2&2'2'+'2' is the same as 4', 4&2&2:We can even up the score! Chorus 4 2&2 :Peekaboo! We're hiding behind you. 4:'Cause I'm equal to you; no one will find you. 6:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 2&2:Can you see me? Peekaboo! 3&1:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Bridge 1 5:If you're bigger than me you can hide me, ('6>'5') As long as you make the right shape. (7'>'5) If you're smaller than me you it'll never work, (3'<'5) No matter what shape you make! (4''' is a square) ('''4<'5') (4''' is an L) ('''4<'5') Verse 5 (beds) 6:6''' won't fit into '''4's little bed, I can lie down in 10's bed instead. 10:7's bed is too small for 10, My feet will stick right out the end. Chorus 5 5:Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. If you're bigger than me; 6:no one will find you. 7:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 5&4:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Verse 6 (book) 6:4''' can't reach up to '''6 himself. (4'<'6) 4:I'll '''have to leave that '''book on the shelf. 8:8''' can bend down to reach the '''book! (8'>'6>'4') 6:6''' can peek through and take a look. ('''6='6') Chorus 6 6:Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause you're bigger than me;8:no one can find you. 9:Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! 6&4:Can you see me? Peekaboo! Summary 1:1''' is smaller than/2:fewer than/3:less than... '''1<'2'<'3'<'4, '5'<'6<'7, and '8'<'9<'10' 10:And 10 is bigger than/9:more than/8:greater than... 10>'9'>'8'>'7, '6'>'5>'4'>'3, and 3'>'2'>'1'... Final Chorus 5: Peekaboo! I'm hiding behind you. 'Cause I'm bigger than you; no one will find you. Where have they gone? Go and give us a clue! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Can you see me? Peekaboo! Trivia * Song: Peekaboo! * The Terrible Twos return in this episode. **Speaking of, this is the first time the Terrible Twos don't do something mischievous. The second would be Mirror, Mirror. * Two and Ten stay vertical in this episode. * This is the fourth time Nine doesn't sneeze. * The only time Nine is a square is when he says "More than." * The argument: **Three: Where's the Peekaboo? You're supposed to be 2 + 1, which is the same as 3, then you jump out and say Peekaboo! **One: You can't make me do it myself, I'm just One! I can't be Two and One! mumbling; and I'm only one One! **Two: (nervous noises) *Five could’ve turned herself into 2L+3 and slide sideways and going through Four’s door. *When Three and Four fail to hide Five, the same buzzer sound each time I tells a lie from Mine was used. *At the last scene, the smaller dancing partners can be seen saying "Cause I'm greater than you no one will find you!", even though they're smaller than their partners. References *The beach scene from Zero appeared in this episode. Errors * In one scene, Five's glove is missing. Gallery 0950EA14-3B9C-46F0-935B-71ED40F00738.jpeg|1, 3, the Terrible 2's, 4, and 6 Six on Four's bed.PNG|6 in 4's bed Six in Ten's bed.png|6 in 10's bed The Terrible Twos forming a square.PNG|The Terrible 2's forming a square 5 greater 4.PNG|5 can't fit through the 4 door unless she lies down and slides through 4 less 6.PNG|4 struggling to reach the 6 shelf 8 greater 6 greater 4.PNG|8 helping 4 reach the 6 shelf 10 greater 7.PNG|10 in 7's bed 6 = 6.PNG|6 looking through the 6 shelf Numberblocks hiding behind each other.PNG|20-Armed Numberblock One!.png|55? Smaller or Fewer or Less.PNG|1, 2, and 3 Bigger or More or Greater.PNG|10, 9, and 8 One Dancing.gif|1 dancing DAE GONNA MESS UP!.PNG|1 messed up. AB0C231D-4107-44F1-82B5-CEEB88C5CE35.jpeg|If you’re bigger than me, you can hide me. 879284F7-AA70-4D69-89BE-B23F53B245FA.jpeg|When you move in the right direction. E6669EE8-EB4A-4A24-A756-29243E58ED36.jpeg|It does not work... E4D4E36B-3F7F-4943-8453-0E4C79A0BBE9.jpeg|...if you are younger than me. C323DD75-53B6-47D8-A661-42F5A6998C55.jpeg|Whatever you do! Legless Long Five.PNG|A long And Legless Five? Video would go for.]] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Nine No Sneeze